parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
HumanTales
DisneyFan1888 Movie Spoof of "VeggieTales" Cast *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) as Bob the Tomato *Cheese (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) as Larry the Cucumber *Mac (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) as Junior Asparagus *Frankie (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) as Laura Carrot *Wilt (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) as Archibald Asparagus *Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Jimmy Gourd *Chowder as Jerry Gourd *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) as Pa Grape *Rigby (Regular Show) as Mr.Lunt *Mr.Herriman (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) as Mr.Nezzer *Timmy Turner and Tootie (The Fairly Oddparents) as Jean-Claude and Phillipe Pea *Berry (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) as Madame Blueberry *Goo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) as Petunia Rhubarb *Ed, Edd n Eddy as the Scallions *Donald Duck (DuckTales) as Dad Asparagus *? as Mom Asparagus *Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) as Grandpa Geroge *Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Golitah *? as Esther *? as Khalil Episode #Where's God When I'm S-Scared (1993) #God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (1994) #Are You My Neighbor (1995) #Bloo, Mac and Cheese (1995) #Mac and the Giant Plankton (1996) #The Rabbid That Saved Christmas (1996) #Cheese and the Crocker from Outer Humans! (1997) #Cheese and the Big Wall (1997) #Madame Berry (1998) #Cheese and the Rumor Sploshy (1999) #King Cheese and the Ducky (2000) # Angelica Pickle: The Girl Who Became Queen (2000) # Mac the Kindly Viking (2001) # The Star of Christmas (2002) # The Ballad of Little Cheese (2003) # An Easter Carol (2004) # A Bug's Tale (2004) # Shrek of the Opera (2004) # Cheese and the Great Pie War (2005) # Cheese and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (2005) # Lord of the Beans (2005) # Sheerluck Cheese and the Golden Ruler (2006) # Cheese and the Bad Vicky (2006) # Cheese: Tuba Warrior (2006) # Cheese and the Big Exit (2007) # The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (2007) # Bloo and Cheese's Big River Rescue (2008) # Dexter and the Amazing Promise (2009) # Cheese and the Search's for Noah's Umbrella (2009) # Woody: A Story of Joyful Giving (2009) # Macstachtio (2010) # Sweetpea Goo (2010) # It's a Meaningful Life (2010) # 'Twas the Night Before Easter (2011) # Princess and the Popstar (2011) # The Little Drummer Boy (2011) # Cheese Good and His Not-So-Merry Men (2012) # The Penniless Princess (2012) # The League of Incredible Humans (2012) # The Little House That Stood (2013) # MacCheese and the Stinky Cheese Battle (2013) # Merry Cheese and the True Light of Christmas (2013) # Human in Space: The Fennel Frontier (2014) # Tentacles Night Fever (2014) # Beauty and the Pirates (2014) #Dexter's Ark (2015) Feature Films #Wilt: A HumanTales Movie (2002) #The Humans Who Don't Do Anything A HumanTales Movie (2008) Other Video * Holiday Double Feature (2004) * The Bumblyburg Super-Hero Value Pack (2004) *The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! (2003) *The Complete Silly Song Collection (2004) *Bloo and Cheese's How to Draw! (2004) *Bloo and Cheese's Favorite Stories (1998) *More of Bloo and Cheese's Favorite Stories (1998) *Mac's Favorite Stories (1999) *Cheese's Favorite Stories (2000) *Classics from the Crisper (2001) *Very Silly Songs! (1997) *The End of Silliness? (1998) *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (2001) *If I Sang a Silly Song... (2012) *HumanTales Sing-Alongs: Dance of the Cheese (2006) *HumanTales Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo (2006) *HumanTales Sing-Alongs: I Love My Lips (2007) *HumanTales Sing-Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend (2007) *And Now It's Time for Silly Songs with Cheese: The Complete Collection (2013) *Lessons from the Sock Drawer (2008) *God Made You Special (2007) *God Loves You Very Much (2011) *Silly Little Thing Called Love (2010) *Happy Together! (2011) *Cheese Learns to Listen (2011) *Bloo Lends a Helping Hand (2011) *Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! (2012) *Ants Love One Another (2012) *All the Shows Volume One (1993-1999) (2012) *All the Shows Volume Two (2000-2005) (2013) *All the Shows Volume Three (2006-2010) (2014) *Heroes of the Bible! Kitten, Shepherds and Queens (Oh My!) (2002) *Heroes of the Bible! Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong! (2002) *Heroes of the Bible! A Baby, A Quest and the Wild, Wild West! (2009) *Growing Generous Kids! (2010) *Growing Patient Kids! (2010) *Growing Faithful Kids! (2010) *Growing Kindhearted Kids! (2010) *Growing Courageous Kids! (2010) *Growing Confident Kids! (2010) Albums *HumanTales Sing-Alongs: Bloo and Cheese's Backyard Party *HumanTales Sing-Alongs: Cheese' Boat Load of Fun *HumanTales Sing-Alongs: Bloo and Cheese's Sunday Morning Songs *HumanTales Sing-Alongs: Mac's Bedtime Songs *HumanTales Sing-Alongs: Rockabye Human *HumanTales Sing-Alongs: Tommy's Playtime Songs *Bloo and Cheese Sing the 70's *Bloo and Cheese Sing the 80's *HumanTales Sing-Alongs: Dave and Alvin's Campfire Songs *HumanTunes *HumanTunes 2 *HumanTunes: A Queen, A King and A Very Berry *HumanTunes 4 *Catz in the Sink *HumanTales Greatest Hits *HumanRocks! *Bloo and Cheese Go Country *Cheese: The Soundtrack *HumanTales Sing-Alongs: On the Road with Bloo and Cheese *HumanTales Sing-Alongs: O Human, Where Art Thou? *HumanTales Sing-Alongs: Bloo and Cheese's Toddler Songs *HumanTales Sing-Alongs: More Sunday Morning Songs with Bloo and Cheese *A Very Human Christmas *The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree *Wilt: A HumanTales Movie Soundtrack *The Human Who Don't Do Anything: A HumanTales Movie Soundtrack *HumanTales: Beauty and the Space Pirates: The Soundtrack *HumanTales: All the Songs Volume One *HumanTales: All the Songs Volume Two Spinoffs *3-2-1 Chipmunks! (2000-2008) *Cheese: The Cartoon Adventures (2002-2003) *HumanTales on TV (2006-2009) *HumanTales in the House (2014-2016) *HumanTales in the City (2017-) *HumanTales: 12 Stories in One Gallery HumanTales 1993 logo.png|HumanTales logo (1993-1997) HumanTales 1998 logo.png|HumanTales logo (1998-2008) HumanTales 2009 logo.png|HumanTales logo (2009-2014) HumanTales 2014 logo.png|HumanTales logo (2014-onward) HumanTales characters.png Category:DisneyFan1888 Category:HumanTales Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs